


Birthday Surprises

by knightswhosay



Series: Experimental Design [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Experimental Design" (formerly titled "Latte Randezvous"). Imayoshi shows up at Seirin on his birthday to pick Riko up. Needless to say, the rest of the team is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the surprising amount of feedback I got for my last Imayoshi/Aida fic. There is a hint of Hanamiya/Kiyoshi so if you abhor that pairing be forewarned.

They never agreed, exactly, to keep themselves a secret, but they never talked about telling anyone and Riko assumed, since he was Imayoshi after all, that he could practically read her mind and know that she wasn't exactly comfortable with anybody knowing about them. So she had assumed. At any rate, they had stayed a secret until Imayoshi showed up at Seirin one day near the end of practice.

“What,” Kagami said, breaking the silence that had permeated the gym since he’d walked in, “are you doing here?” Kagami, Shouichi thought, was just as brash as Aomine after all.

“Kagami’s right,” Hyuuga said. “Aomine I’d expect. But you?”

Shouichi shrugged his shoulders. “I’m here to see your coach, actually. Could you tell me where she is?”

“Aren’t you graduated?” Kiyoshi said.

Shouichi shrugged again. “Do you know where Riko-chan is?” Hyuuga gaped. Shouichi enjoyed the effect.

“Riko-san,” someone said out of nowhere, making Shouichi jump, “is trying to arrange a practice game.” Shouichi scowled internally as Kuroko materialized in front of him, the phantom player glaring at him. Shouichi no more wanted to be here as Seirin wanted him to be here. He did have some pride after all. “But since, Imayoshi-kun, you are no longer captain of Touou, I’m afraid I don’t understand why you have any need to talk to our coach.”

Shouichi wondered what their response would be if he told them he was dating their precious coach and was about to let the cat out of the bag when he started hearing a loud whistling noise and the rest of the team turned to face one of the closed doors.

Riko pushed open the door and walked into the silent gym. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you practicing?” She gazed over her team’s faces then over to the other side of the gym, where Imayoshi stood, his lips turned up at the end in what she had decided was his “fucking with people but not getting enough fun out of it” smile. She flushed a little and said, a little more quietly than before, “I see. Shouichi-kun has decided to make an impression.”

Hyuuga’s mouth grew larger, as did Imayoshi’s grin, although she didn’t know if that was from her teammates’ expressions or what she herself had said. She started walking towards him, ignoring Kiyoshi’s “Riko? What’s going on?”

“Would you give me a minute?” she asked, quietly.

“When you ask so politely, how could I possibly say no?”

Riko saw red for a moment. “And could you, I don’t know, go outside too or something? You’re distracting them.”

“Am I? I guess so.”

“You fucker.”

“Ah! Such a pretty lady should not use such uncouth language.”

“Do you want me to say it again?”

“I suppose I’ll do as you ask. But if you take too long, I might come back in.”

Riko watched his departure, making sure the door closed behind him, before turning back to her team. “So,” she said.

“Ah Coach? What was that about?” Kagami asked, raising his hand.

“Kagami, do you want me to double your training menu?”

He made a terrified expression and lowered his hand, “No.”

“Right. So, in two days we’ll be having a practice match with Seiho.”

Kagami made a groaning. “Not that guy.”

“Yes, that guy,” Riko said. “Shotoku managed to beat them in the preliminaries before we got a chance at them, but they’re still a team we need experience against. Especially the first-years.” The first-years, all gathered together at one of the end room, winced. They were still one-hundred percent terrified of their captain. “So be ready for it. Does anyone have any questions?”

“No,” Kiyoshi said.

“Yes,” Hyuuga said.

“What is it?”

“What is that guy doing here?”

“You’re talking about Shouichi-kun?”

Hyuuga made a noise in the back of his throat. “Yeah.”

“Well, considering it’s his birthday I would hope that he would want to see me.”

“What I mean,” Hyuuga tried again, “why are you dat—associating with him?”

She blinked at him, mulishly. “What’s wrong with him?”

Hyuuga made another noise and opened his mouth, but Kiyoshi put his hand on his arm, stopping him. “We’re just a little concerned. He has a…reputation for being a little evil.”

Riko considered this. “Well, I believe so do I.”

The team winced.

“I do appreciate the concern, Teppei, Hyuuga, but just think. It could be so much worse. I could be dating, or,” she grinned, “associating with someone from Kirisaki Dai Ichi.”

Kiyoshi winced.

“If that’s all—”

“I can lock up for you. Go and have a….a good time,” Kiyoshi said.

Riko beamed. “Thanks.”

* * *

Riko stepped out of the gym and into the sun. Imayoshi sat on a bench, drinking from a water bottle. He stood up when he saw her and the two of them started walking to the main road.“What’d ya say to get rid of them?”

“I hinted to someone that I could tell the team about their relationship with one of your old kohai.”

“One of my old kohai? Which one would that be?”

She grinned.

“No. You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Riko grin grew wider at the shocked, wide-eyed expression on his face. She didn’t get to see it very often. She linked her fingers in his and bumped slightly against his side. “Happy birthday.”

“Mmm. Have a present for me?”

“Maybe,” she teased.

“Just maybe?”

“I didn’t expect you to pick me up from school. It’s still at home.” She peered at the sun. “My father’s probably home by now.”

“Wonderful,” Imayoshi said.

“Happy birthday,” she said, grinning and Shouichi wondered why people thought he was the evil one.  


End file.
